Mi Dulce Ángel
by rosa20
Summary: Esta era su última misión, pero sería una misión que le cambiaría su vida. Llegó para "comenzar" la curación de las heridas de 10 corazones; pero con uno ocurrirá algo especial. ¿Podrá alcanzar su frío corazón?, ¿Podrá darle la calidez que anhelaba?. ¿Quién sabe?...pero algo era seguro para él, ella vino a poner de cabeza su ordenado mundo. ¿Será para su bien?
1. Chapter 1

**MI DULCE ÁNGEL**

_**Prólogo**_

_-"Descuida, todo está bien"_

\- ¿Qué?

-"_Ya no te harán daño"_

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que estoy…

-"_No es propio de una dama llorar delante de otros"_

-…viendo?, él es el "príncipe"; pero,… ¿por qué estoy viendo eso?...

(Todo se vuelve negro)

-¡AH! , ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez es eso?-se sienta y sostiene su frente-¿De nuevo es ese…sueño?

-Akari, ¿estás bien?-dice Celeste quien entra a la habitación.

-eh?…mmm; sí estoy bien, pero tuve otra vez ese sueño. Aun así descuida nee-chan, ya no le doy mucha importancia; hoy estaré de nuevo en el jardín. Quería que me acompañaras pero ¿Tienes misión hoy?-pregunta con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si tengo una, pero no te preocupes; es muy sencilla. Pero te tengo otra noticia, él quiere verte.

-¡¿Padre?! ¡Voy ahora mismo!-responde sonriente

Al levantarse se acomoda su larga túnica blanca, se dirige al escritorio y cogiendo un peine de plata acomoda sus cortos cabellos negros que hacen contraste con el blanco de su piel. Sus ojos son cafés muy oscuros; labios finos y delicados de un suave color rosa, sus pestañas son largas y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Ella es una obra magnífica, parece hecha a mano y en su rostro siempre se observa una cálida sonrisa.

Sale del cuarto y atraviesa un pasadizo, caminando sobre nubes mientras lirios blancos crecen en el camino. En cierta parte ya no hay camino, e inclinándose levemente, extiende su par de alas blancas y vuela.

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír! ¡Padre quiere verme!-dice mientras cierra sus ojos y recoge sus brazos en su pecho mientras ríe.

-¡Hola Akari!

-¡Que tal Akari!

-¡Akari, él quiere verte!

-¡Te está esperando!

-¡Sí! ¡Ya nos vemos!-responde ella; y es que todos los ángeles en el cielo le quieren mucho por tener esa esencia humana ya que estos fueron creados para cuidarlos, y ella era especial por ser un ángel que posee una gran parte humana, ya que fue uno antes. Eso nunca había pasado pero Dios hizo una excepción, ella fue un caso muy especial.

Dentro de ese gran Palacio estaba su "Padre", hacía tanto que no le veía. No desde ese "día", se estremeció un poco al recordar eso pero procuró tener una gran sonrisa al entrar, no arruinaría su encuentro. Observo un poco la gran puerta, y con un toque suave ésta se abrió completamente. Allí estaba Él, grande e imponente, con una mirada severa y tierna a la vez.

-Ven-le dijo con su voz de trueno.

Ella lejos de amedrentarse, pues le conocía tan bien como los demás, fue corriendo a refugiarse en su regazo, con sus lindos ojitos repletos de lágrimas y una gran sonrisa radiante. No podía creer que estuviera ahí; lentamente se separó de él y le vio a los ojos.

-Me mandaste a llamar-le dijo con su suave voz

-Sí; tu sabes, hija mía, lo que hablamos la otra vez sin duda alguna es muy importante. El tiempo es muy corto y debes comprender qué es lo que sucederá.-le hablo dulcemente.

Ella bajó su mirada con un pequeño dejo de tristeza, que rápidamente desapareció.

-Además-continuó-tu sabes que soy el absoluto rey de todo ser viviente, que son mis creaciones y responsabilidad, y que los amo a más que nada.

-¡Sí!-responde con la alegría inicial

-Y que me duele verlos sufrir-continúa

-Si-vuelve a responder más tranquila

-Hija, tu sabes que algunas veces he bajado a la tierra en distintas formas-ella asiente en silencio-pues ahí me encontré con alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo, un ser que no es humano pero aun así es alguien que convive mucho con mis hijos de la tierra; él es un vampiro.

-¿Vam…piro?-dijo ella ladeando su cabeza un poco

-Sabía que reaccionarías así-dijo divertido-pero ¿sabes? uno de los hijos de _ése hombre_ ayudó alguna vez a uno de los míos y este hijo mío, que está a punto de desaparecer; aunque no lo recuerda ese acto fue algo que le ayudó mucho. Cuando me encontré con _ése hombre_, después de tantos años; me habló de sus hijos y los observé; hija, ellos están muy heridos y aunque traten de aparentar lo contrario, sus heridas empezarán a infectarse-dice con mirada triste.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dijo ella-¡Tenemos que curarles! ¡¿Necesitan de alguna planta medicinal del cielo?!-dice muy exaltada

-Me temo que las heridas…son en sus corazones; pero no te preocupes, yo sé que puede sanar un corazón herido de esa manera-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su cabello negro-sólo lo sana un corazón puro.

-¿Dónde conseguiremos un corazón puro?-pregunta ingenuamente, él deja de acariciarle la cabeza y le mira con ternura

-El tuyo puede servir-le dice con una sonrisa

-¿El mío? ¿Qué debería hacer?-pregunta algo confundida

-Hija debes sanarlos, será la manera de agradecer la ayuda que le proporcionó su hijo al mío.

-Entonces, esto será…-empezó a decir ella.

-Sí; hija, ésta será tu última misión aquí en el cielo; ésta será tu última misión como un ángel-terminó de decir serio.

-Yo…Yo lo haré padre, no te defraudaré. Curaré los corazones de esos jóvenes…y…así podré cumplir mi deseo.

-Hija, se acerca el final; ésta misión durará un año, tu último año en la tierra como un ángel.

-Sí Padre, lo haré-dijo ella con mucha seguridad.

¿Quién diría que esa afirmación llevaría a un cambio tan grande en su vida?; que quizás si ella lo hubiera rechazado no se hubiera encontrado con su anhelado príncipe, que quizás no hubiera sufrido después, y que no se realizaría el plan de su padre para que ella obtuviera su felicidad.

Sólo esas 4 palabras cambiaron el rumbo tan pacífico que ella quería; ¿quién diría que ella se enamoraría?

Pues bien es el primer fic que hago y este es el prólogo; la verdad vacilé mucho en si subirlo o no, pues yo soy muy nueva en esto y lamento si no cumplo con muchas de sus expectativas.

Yo creo que vale el esfuerzo y bueno, recibo críticas constructivas; es una idea que rondaba mucho mi cabeza junto con otras durante muchos meses y me arme de valor para ver que opinan ustedes. Me inspiré mucho en dos series para la historia y la protagonista: Kobato y Ah! Megami Sama; si las vieron encontrarán parecidos aquí…pero sólo es el prólogo y debo ver si tiene futuro. Aún si hay un sólo review continúo; en serio quiero sacarme esto de la cabeza.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!...si ustedes me dejan -3-

Pstd: Lamento si no se entiende mucho y es muy corto; pero quisiera una oportunidad :D


	2. Llegada

**_ RESPUESTAS A LOS COMENTARIOS: _**

**elena duchane: Es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero descuida lo voy a continuar ****J**

**Kisaragi Seki: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo…me esforcé **

**Mariaguer: Gracias por tu consejo; me alegra que me lo hagas saber me ayudó mucho **

**Otaku98: No te preocupes, ¡SI LO SIGO!**

**Guest: Me alegra que te parezca linda, en serio :D **

**Ahora sí, el capítulo; no sé cómo me quedo pero…ahí va.**

** CAPITULO 1**

**_Mansión Sakamaki_**

Se observa a un muy irritado Reiji que está sentado en la sala

-Es posible cuestionar un retraso de 30 minutos, pero es demasiado un retraso de 5 horas- dice furioso; sin embargo no era para menos, ya que su padre llamó alegando que llegarían él y una visita así que por ende no asistieran a la escuela.

(Suena el timbre)

-Vaya, ya era hora que se dignara a aparecer- dijo sarcástico.

Se dirige a la puerta mientras el resto de hermanos van apareciendo por las escaleras, observando a quien vaya a aparecer en la puerta.

POV REIJI

Abro la puerta y veo a mi padre, hmph, él sonríe despreocupado a pesar del enorme retraso. Detrás de él hay un hombre con una capucha que parece sostener algo,… ¡rayos! No puedo ver qué es porque nuestro padre me obstruye la vista.

-Buenas noches hijo- dice él, sonriendo

-Pasa Padre- él entra y detrás suyo el hombre de la capucha

-Buenas noches- me dice éste

-Buenas noches- respondo, ahora sí puedo ver qué es lo que sostiene. ¡Vaya!, pero si es una joven. Está dormida y cubierta con una manta cuyo aroma me es familiar; la carga como una muñeca. Acaso ¿será tan ligera?, pero no puedo ver su rostro; bueno eso no es problema.

Entramos al living donde están el resto de mis hermanos, todos están alrededor del cuarto; ¿tanta curiosidad les da esto?

-Hijos, estos son los invitados que mencioné- dice él con soltura ¿es enserio?

-Sí, pero no dijiste nada del "ligero" cambio de horario en su llegada- le replico tratando de mantener la compostura; éste hombre me enferma con su actitud.

-Hehehe… la verdad fue un error en las direcciones

-¿Eh?

-Ella iba a venir sola y luego llegaríamos nosotros- dijo refiriéndose al encapuchado, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones ocupando mucho espacio pues aún llevaba a dicha joven en brazos- pero fue enviada primero con sus hermanos adoptivos, los Mukami- entonces eso explica la manta- ella estuvo esperándonos para recogerla luego de darnos cuenta del error y fue allá donde cayó dormida.

-Entiendo

-¿Y por qué está aquí? Nfu~- Laito me acaba de quitar las palabras de la boca, al menos decidió intervenir haciendo una pregunta inteligente.

-Eso es algo que hablaremos- dice él observándonos a cada uno -luego de que ella esté en su recámara- se dirige a mí-Reiji, hijo, ¿puedes mostrarle al caballero cuál es la recámara de la señorita por favor?

-Ahh, de acuerdo– le respondo acomodándome las gafas

Me pongo de pie y con un ademán le indico al hombre que me siga, él se levanta del sillón y lo hace. Durante el poco tiempo que estuvimos abajo algo me dijo que no lo viera a los ojos, eso es raro; bueno llegamos y le hago pasar. Ahí él va directo a la cama y la arropa cual niña pequeña.

-Yo conozco el camino de vuelta, déjame con ella un rato a solas por favor- me pide, al menos lo pidió con propiedad; sin embargo, hay algo que me dice que no he de contradecirlo. Que molesto es esto.

Me regreso a la sala y observo que todos están muy quietos y observando a nuestro padre, incluso el holgazán de Shu.

-Escúchenme atentamente, ella es una huésped aquí; no es una novia de sacrificio. Así que por ende no deben de molestarla ni forzarla a que ella les de su sangre- dice muy serio, muy pocas veces se le ha visto así- trátenla con respeto. ¡Ah! Cierto, ella puede ir a visitar a sus otros hermanos sin ningún problema e incluso quedarse algunos días con ellos; no le reprochen eso.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice molesto Subaru

-Tales privilegios no son muy regulares aquí- intervengo

-Ésta es mi última palabra…Cierto ¿Dónde está su actual sacrificio?

-Chichinashi está en la cocina preparando Takoyaki para Ore-sama- Así que Ayato la tuvo todo éste tiempo ahí.

-Díganle que venga

-Tch, bueno- dice Ayato molesto -¡OI! ¡CHICHINASHI! ¡VEN AHORA MISMO!

Vaya que éste chico grita, ¿no pudo ir simplemente a llamarla?; que noche tan molesta, cuando termine me haré una exquisita taza de té de manzanilla. Eh, ya está en la puerta.

-Ya estoy aquí- que humana más inútil, no puede ni hablar audiblemente.

Él hace que se acerque hasta donde está y le toma las manos; rayos ¿no puede irse ya? Sólo trae problemas, Ayato está haciendo rechinar sus dientes sólo porque la tocó; más tarde le armará un escándalo.

-Hay una nueva invitada, y sería bueno que fueras su amiga ¿está bien?- dice él con una sonrisa

-Bu-bueno- responde ella insegura

En eso observo al encapuchado que está cruzando la puerta, nos hace una venia y se retira

-De acuerdo, yo también me retiro- ya era hora -No olviden lo que les dije y cuídenla- él camina al encuentro del encapuchado y se retiran.

-¿Tanto alboroto para eso? No merecía interrumpir mi preciada siesta *bosteza*- hmph ese holgazán de Shu.

-Tendremos un juguete nuevo, espero sea divertido ¿cierto Teddy?

Todos se van retirando a sus habitaciones, mejor soy precavido; pues la habitación de nuestra invitada está casi continua con la de Laito. Mejor la aseguro.

POV NORMAL

(Reiji llega a la habitación)

-Bueno la cerraré…mmm…ahora que lo pienso mejor al menos debería ver cómo está- tanto misterio con el encapuchado y las recomendaciones tan inusuales que hizo su padre hizo que él quisiera ver que tenía ella de especial.

Abre lentamente la puerta para no hacer ningún ruido y se acerca despacio, allí la ve. Incluso él mismo se asombra de lo bella que es. Ella estaba acomodada de costado básicamente observando a Reiji. Con las piernas encogidas y uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada mientras que el otro estaba recogido en su pecho, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados haciendo sus pestañas más largas. Sus negros cabellos esparcidos en la almohada mientras era cubierta por una cobija lila. Se veía tan tranquila, tan en paz que él no podía dejar de ver su rostro.

Sorprendido de sus pensamientos al tildarla de bella se dirigió a cerrar sus cortinas; la luna era la única que iluminaba la habitación, ese cuarto tenía una bonita vista al horizonte. Pronto se reía de sí por lo que había pensado

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre y ya la catalogo de bonita. Ah vaya- susurra -seguro que va a traernos problemas.

De pronto su rostro toma una expresión de sorpresa y luego vuelve a cambiar por una tranquila de siempre. Se dirige a la puerta y la vuelve a observar, luego se retira y le coloca seguro. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que dormida tenía incluso una expresión inadvertida de felicidad.

-Ella va traer muchos problemas.

Reiji no se equivocaba; ella traería cambios, y muchos para la vida de todos los hermanos. Sin embargo, para él no serían los cambios sino también problemas.

**Bueno he aquí el capítulo 1, he de admitir que al comienzo me dio flojera sentarme a la PC y empezarlo; pero aquí está. No se cómo me ha quedado y lamento si Reiji está fuera de personaje, les diré que me esfuerzo pues como saben soy muy nueva en esto *cae de rodillas mientras es iluminada por un reflector* PERO ME ESFUERZO MUCHO T_T.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Basta con un solo review para continuar con el siguiente cap! ¡Besos!**


	3. Encuentro

** Gracias por los comentarios a M neko-chan y a elena duchane, bueno aquí el siguiente cap… no sé cómo me salió, espero que les guste.**

**_ Pensamientos-_ con cursiva **

** CAPITULO 2**

Al final todos descansaron de la manera apropiada. Como siempre Reiji se levantó antes que sus hermanos y decidió ir a despertar a la nueva huésped.

-_Seguro tendrá problemas para adaptarse a nuestro horario, igual que las demás_\- pensó él. Luego de quitar el seguro entró a la recámara. Pasó la vista de la cama revuelta y vacía hacia la figura que se encontraba de pie mirando a la ventana mientras le daba la espalda. Vestía un camisón crema de tirantes que llegaba a sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto la suave piel de sus hombros y sus delicados brazos; el viento mecía sus cabellos. Él la observaba en silencio.

Luego ella se gira suavemente y chocan sus miradas. La de él, una mirada fría e indiferente pero con un poco de sorpresa; la de ella, una mirada inocente y llena de ternura. Ella le sonríe suavemente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta él, recuperando la compostura. Ella le había dejado sin habla al verla a los ojos.

-Observando un milagro- responde la muchacha, volviéndose de nuevo a la ventana con un movimiento igual de delicado que el anterior.

-¿Milagro?, pero sólo es el atardecer- el azabache le replica algo molesto y extrañado por tal afirmación.

-Hehe- ríe bajito- pues el atardecer es un milagro; el sol se oculta y sale al mismo tiempo en otro lugar. Da paso a la noche, pero nunca deja de brillar. Dime, ¿no es eso un milagro? ¿Acaso algo o alguien más lo hace?- le dice ella de manera dulce-¡Mira ya está ocurriendo! Si lo observas detenidamente te darás cuenta de ello. Mira.- afirma ella de manera alegre.

Reiji se acerca al lado de la joven y, abriendo más la cortina, observa la bella puesta de sol. Él siempre había ignorado ese acontecimiento, pero debía admitir que era algo hermoso. De vez en cuando la observaba de reojo; ella estaba sonriente observando el atardecer, con mucha tranquilidad en su rostro. El sol se ocultó y él se apartó de su lado.

-He de admitir que nunca le había prestado atención a cosas así, fue interesante- dijo Reiji cerrando las cortinas-pero, ¿no fue descortés dirigirte así a mi sin saber mi nombre?; es más aún no sé ni el tuyo- dijo él viéndola a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Aunque fuera más alto que ella y tuviera esa expresión tan seria, ella seguía mirándole alegre y algo confundida, ella ladeo la cabeza mientras analizaba sus palabras. Luego un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada apenada.

-Lo-Lo siento- dijo ella, algo cohibida y en voz baja; después de esto levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad añadió

-¡Yo me llamo Akari!, ¡mucho gusto…!

-*suspiro*, soy Reiji Sakamaki- dijo Reiji con tono cansado mientras masajeaba suavemente sus sienes

-…Reiji-san!- finalizó ella alegre y cerrando los ojos mientras le sonreía

-Vaya manera de presentarse, pues bien yo venía a levantarte para presentarte al resto de la familia; pero te adelantaste.- le explicó él

-¿Eh? ¿Tenía que esperar que me despertaras?, lo siento no sabía que eras el mayordomo; quizás hasta ya te arruiné el trabajo.- dijo ella llevando un puño a su mentón como si estuviera pensando, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¡Q-Qué!, bueno lo pasaré por alto ya que quizás no me entendiste "_tonta humana"_\- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes –Yo me encargo de la mansión, aunque eso debería hacerlo el mayor, pero como es un inútil yo lo hago- finalizó seriamente.

-Entonces tú ¿eres el responsable de este lugar? ¡Heee!, ¡qué bueno!- dice ella aplaudiendo despacio mientras lo observa con admiración.

-¡Basta!, ya me distraje demasiado; cámbiate con lo que haya en el armario, y cuando bajes te presentaré a los demás. A partir de mañana iras al instituto nocturno con nosotros, ya que tus papeles aún no están listos. Por lo tanto te quedarás hoy aquí sola; y más vale que no hagas cosas estúpidas- dice él irritado, luego sin verla se vuelve a la puerta.

Reiji se al no escuchar ningún ruido por parte de ella. Se vuelve y la ve que está algo confundida

-_Tal vez fue mucho para esta maleducada_. Oye…

-¡Bien!- responde ella al fin, muy entusiasmada- Ya me cambio, Reiji-san- le responde alegre.

Reiji se quedó sorprendido, generalmente hacían preguntas estúpidas sobre el instituto nocturno, sobre porque no van de día o cosas así; ella en cambio no hizo nada más que aceptar. Vaya muchacha, sería un dolor de cabeza.

-Tsk- Luego él se retiró, dejándole privacidad a la joven para que se vistiera.

Una vez que se fue, ella corrió a su pequeño bolso. Esparció su contenido en la cama y, tomando en sus manos una pequeña caja, la abrió. De ella sacó cuidadosamente un pañuelo de hombre y lo acercó a su rostro aspirando el varonil aroma.

-Mi pequeño tesoro,- dice riendo despacio- pronto estaremos más cerca mi "príncipe".- Luego lo coloca en su lugar y lo guarda en un baúl que está al pie de su cama. –Bueno, mejor me visto- se da la vuelta y observa a un pequeño muñequito que está sobre la cama -¿Nee Usagi-chan?

**_En la Sala_**

-¡Oi Reiji! ¡¿Dónde está la nueva presa de ore-sama?!- quien más sino es Ayato, quien está cómodamente sentado en un sofá.

-Cálmate Ayato, eso es de mal gusto. Además recuerda que ella no es un sacrificio como la otra humana.- le responde solemne Reiji

-Ya se demoró bastante, nfu~ ¿Acaso se habrá perdido?- interviene Laito, de pie junto a Kanato

-Tal vez sea tan torpe como Yui-san ¿cierto Teddy?- expresa el pelilila

-Ahhh, no sean tan ruidosos; que molestos- dice recostado en un sofá Shu

-Tch, quizás sí se perdió- murmura Subaru.

-Sería bueno ver dónde está- dice Yui, quien en serio está preocupada por la chica.

-Pues en ese caso…*alza la vista* no, ya no será necesario nada ya está muy cerca- dijo Reiji

Todos miran hacia las escaleras; la ven asomarse despacio, como si estuviera dudando. Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste de tirantes gruesos con un pequeño bolsillo en su falda, unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta; ya que sus cabellos le llegan al hombro varios mechones se escapan y caen cerca de su rostro.

-Etto, mmm, por donde estar- Ahh ¡Reiji-san!- Gritó la joven en cuanto vio al pelinegro escaleras abajo, éste sólo rodó los ojos y sus hermanos lo vieron divertidos. Ella bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se paró junto al susodicho, quien la miraba fijamente.

-No grites el nombre de las personas por favor, es maleducado- le dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-¿Ehhh?... ¡Bueno ya que!- Responde ella muy alegre.

\- Ya que todos están aquí es hora de presentarse apropiadamente- dice Reiji alzando su voz, él presenta a cada hermano, y cuando lo hace ella mira a cada uno y les brinda una cálida sonrisa. Al llegar a Yui:

-Y ella es la humana que vive con nosotros, Yui Komori- finaliza Reiji

Akari la mira fijamente unos pocos segundos, como si estuviera adivinando el sufrimiento en sus ojos; y luego con un rostro más radiante:

-¡Mucho gusto Yui-chan!- le dice Akari mientras se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos suavemente

-¡I-igualmente!- le responde nerviosa Yui

-Tengo entendido que sabes que es lo que somos- dice Subaru dirigiéndose a Akari

-Ah, sí. Ustedes son vampiros- responde ella con un tono casual, como si no fuera importante mientras sonríe un poco.

*sonido de algo rompiéndose *

Todos, incluida Yui, la observan como un bicho raro. Incluso Shu se ha sentado y está apoyado en el espaldar con los ojos muy abiertos. No tenía que ser raro que alguien les dijera lo que son, pero lo que les chocó fue el "Como" ¿Acaso no estaba sorprendida? ¿No le daba miedo vivir con vampiros que podían hacerle daño si querían?, pero sólo una frase les rondó la cabeza a todos cuando ella se expresó así y luego se fue a ver la plantita que había en una mesa, ignorando sus reacciones…

_"ELLA ES RARA"_

Antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, sonó un claxon; la limusina había llegado.

-Bu-bueno, mejor vayámonos ya al instituto- dice Reiji, tratando de ocultar el desconcierto de su voz.

En eso, ante la sorpresa de todos, la joven se levanta y se dirige corriendo a la puerta. Se queda ahí parada mientras todos se acercan despacio a la salida. Se suben y acomodan dentro de la limusina y el chofer cierra la portezuela.

Tratan de olvidar las palabras de la chica y apenas se pone en marcha el motor escuchan una voz gritar desde la puerta:

-¡Que la pasen bien en el instituto!- Akari está agitando sus brazos en manera de despedida mientras les sonríe cuando parten.

Apenas voltea la limusina cada uno se sumerge en sus pensamientos, todo es silencio. No hay ni siquiera una pelea absurda o alguna queja. Todos estaban sorprendidos. Yui, cubre su boca y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, en solo unos momentos Akari ha pasado a ser objeto de atención para todos los hermanos, mientras que para ella es una esperanza.

(Más Tarde)

**_Nuevamente en la Mansión Sakamaki _**

POV AKARI

Qué bonita mansión, tiene un jardín muy bello pero, inspira algo de tristeza; cosas penosas quizás pasaron ahí. No sé porque, pero siento que en algún momento todos me miraron raro. ¿Acaso hice o dije algo mal?,… mmm… ¡mejor no le doy vueltas al asunto! Me pregunto si llegaran pronto, ya es tarde y deben estar cansados.

(Suena un motor)

¡Ah! Deben ser Ellos, mejor voy a la puerta.

POV NORMAL

Akari se dirige rápidamente a la entrada y mientras corre escucha voces muy conocidas.

(Afuera)

-Apresúrate Reiji, quiero ir a descansar

-Kanato, no debes de decir las cosas de manera tan impertinente

-¡QUIERO IR A DESCANSAR CON TEDDY!

-Eres una molestia, voy a abrir ya

Apenas abren, entran todos y escuchan pasos apresurados

-¡Bienvenidos a casa!

Nuevamente estaban atónitos, la persona que dijo eso era la misma que los despachó alegremente y ahora los miraba efusiva. Bueno, su sorpresa era justificada, nunca nadie los despedía alegremente, menos los recibía con efusividad.

-O-oye, ¿estabas esperándonos?- pregunto Subaru

-¡Sí!... ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada, solo que… ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué no me cuentan de su día?; ¡nee Subaru-san!- dijo ella jalándolo del brazo a los sillones.

Nadie decía nada, solo caminaron lentamente a la sala y se sentaron, Yui pensaba que Akari no sabía lo que había hecho, los vampiros más sádicos que habían… estaban complaciendo a una jovencita.

-Y, ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

-Bueno Aka-chan, el instituto es muy aburrido- dice Laito fingiendo tristeza

-¿En serio?- dijo ella acercándose más a él, abriendo mucho sus ojos cafés

-Si~

-Hmph, Ore-sama quiere saber ¿qué hiciste hoy sola en la mansión?

-¡Hai! Ayato-san

-Antes, no me digas así; dime "Ayato-sama"

-Tch, tonto- dice Subaru - ella nunca te dirá a-

-Bien

-¿Eh?

-No hay problema- dirigiéndose a Ayato - "Ayato-sama"

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron todos

-B-bien, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Bueno, mmm… ¡Cierto! Hoy recorrí la mansión completa, así que creo que ya no me perderé. Tienen un jardín muy bello- dice ella con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

-Ah, es cierto. Dime ¿Por qué llegaste tan atrasada ayer? ¿Qué sucedió? Teddy y yo queremos saber, ¿Cierto Teddy?

-Eso es verdad, hasta ahora no he escuchado la historia completa. Fue una molestia el atraso de ayer- Dice Reiji

-Oye tú, ¿Es verdad que estuviste en la casa de los Mukami?- pregunta de manera perezosa Shu

-Bueno, eso es cierto

-¿No te trataron mal?- pregunta tímida Yui

-¡Je!, seguro piensas que son molestos- dice Subaru

-¡Heee! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Entonces danos con lujo de detalles lo que pasó ayer- replicó con algo de molestia Reiji

-Pues la verdad, esto pasó- dice ella acomodándose mejor entre Subaru y Laito.

.

.

.

**Y Aquí está el capítulo 2, bueno creo que aquí me esmeré más que en los otros. Perdón si no se entiende; aún estoy aprendiendo. En el siguiente capítulo ya salen los Mukami… ¡KYAA!; ¡Los amodoro mucho!**

** Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre… ¡BASTA UN REVIEW PARA TENER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! :D **

** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Su servidora, Rosa20.**


	4. Recuerdo

**_Gracias a Mariaguer y a LuciiChaan por sus reviews, me pusieron las pilas de nuevo :D_**

**_Pensamientos_-con cursiva**

** CAPITULO 3**

-Entonces danos con lujo de detalles lo que pasó ayer- replicó con algo de molestia Reiji

-Pues la verdad, esto pasó- dice ella acomodándose mejor entre Subaru y Laito.

_._

_._

_._

**_Flashback_**

Akari está frente a la puerta de la Mansión Mukami sosteniendo su maleta con sus dos manos

-S-Sólo debo tocar ¿no?, todo está bien ¿cierto?... ¡Mooo! ¡Akari! Debes ser más decidida- dice ella sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza. Va avanzando poco a poco hacia la puerta con bastante nerviosismo en sus movimientos.

Toda esta situación la confundía un poco, es decir, su padre le dijo que sanara sus corazones, pero al aceptar ella no pensó en cómo se tomarían la llegada de una extraña a su casa. Sólo debía conversar con la persona a cargo de ellos y darles la nota que ese conocido de su padre les había dejado.

Vaya, llegó la hora decisiva; el momento en que todo comenzaría. Debía… tocar la puerta.

-Bien, calma Akari. _Espero que sean amables_. *toca* Bueno, ya está hecho; ahora sólo queda esperar.

-¿Si? ¿Quién molesta ahora?- le abre un joven alto de cabello castaño, con un aspecto huraño y que le miraba con molestia. Sí, ella reconocía que al llegar y tocar estaba muerta de miedo y nerviosismo; pero a cualquiera la visión de este joven le haría huir. Sin embargo lejos de causarle algún temor, su presencia la alegró y calmó bastante.

-Perdona, pero vengo por encargo del señor *saca un papelito y lo lee* ¿Karl Heinz?; éste dijo que hablara con el que esté a cargo de entre sus hijos- dice ella mostrando la carta con el sello de Karl Heinz

-¡Heee!, lamento decirte que Ruki no está ahora- dice con cierto tono burlón –debería hacer que te vallas, pero si ése hombre te mandó debe ser por algo. Sólo por ello vas a entrar. Pasa y esperarás a que Ruki llegue- dice él permitiéndole pasar

-¡Gracias!

-No me las des

Entran y él cierra la puerta, la conduce a la sala y le indica que tome asiento

-Disculpa, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta ella inclinando un poco su cabeza mientras le ve a los ojos

-¿Eh? Ah, cierto. Me llamo Yuma Mukami -le responde sin interés en mirarla. Él está sentado frente a la pelinegra, una mesita de vidrio los separa.

-Pues yo me llamo Akari, ¡Mucho gusto Yuma-san!

-Como sea

-Yuma-san, ¿Estás sólo? ¿No son más hermanos?

-Que chica tan preguntona- le dice mirándola fijamente para incomodarla

-Es que me dijeron que eran más, y me gustaría conocerlos- la táctica de Yuma falló. Sólo sirvió para que ella creyera que le prestaba interés y la hizo sentirse más cómoda aún. Él suspira, ella es muy lenta.

-Kou y Azusa

-¿Qué?

-Ellos faltan, Kou está en un ensayo. Ruki salió a comprar algunos libros para su biblioteca personal en compañía de Azusa, yo me quedé en casa a cuidar mi huerta

-Así que… Yuma-san, Kou-san, Azusa-san y Ruki-san ¿Verdad? –dice ella usando sus dedos para contarlos

-El verdadero orden es Ruki, Kou, Yo y Azusa

-Ya veo- ella sonríe

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

-Sus nombres

-¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?!

-No, sólo que…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Suenan lindo, son bonitos

-*suspira* Eres algo molesta

-Perdón, creo que te interrumpí mientras atendías tu huerta ¿no?, cómo lo siento

-_Aun así, su disculpa suena muy sincera. ¿Quién es ella?_ Bueno, ya faltaba poco para terminar. ¿Eh? Estás temblando… ¿tienes miedo?

-N-no, pero tengo algo de frío- dice ella sonriendo

-_Eres molesta, pero…_ Te prepararé un té, no te muevas de aquí

-Gracias Yuma-san

-…_Por algún motivo aún no me nace tratarte mal._ No me agradezcas

Pasado un rato, llega Yuma con una humeante taza de té caliente. Se acerca y se sienta a su lado para que lo reciba

-Toma

-Gra-

-No me agradezcas

-Bueno *lo prueba* Está muy delicioso Yuma-san

-Es sólo té- No se dio cuenta que ella se había acercado un poco más a su lado y miraba hacia abajo, prácticamente hacia sus piernas

-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy grande!- Ante la exclamación, vuelve la atención hacia ella y la mira que lo está observando

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu mano. Mira es muy grande, como tú- dice ella sujetando la mano del chico, que descansaba en la rodilla del joven, y observaba la diferencia de tamaños

-Ahhh… mi mano

-¿Acaso podía ser otra cosa? ¿Eh? Yuma-san ¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es una cicatriz- le responde observando la palma de su mano, era una cicatriz pequeña pero algo visible

-Te debió doler mucho- replica apenada; no se equivocaba, a pesar de ser pequeña, en su momento le dolió bastante –pero no importa, la mano de Yuma-san no deja de ser agradable al tacto –dijo esto mientras acaricia con sus dedos el lugar de la cicatriz, incomodando un poco al joven.

-_Ahora sí me está comenzando a molestar_ AHHH, ¿A qué horas llegará Kou?

-Debe ser alguien muy ocupado- le dice la pelinegra mientras sonríe un poco

-Bueno, algo así *se abre la puerta* Hablando del diablo, aquí está

Kou entra caminando despacio y escucha lo que dice Yuma

-Mooo, Yuma; ¿A quién le dices Diablo?-dice divertido el rubio

-Es verdad Yuma-san, el diablo es un ser muy maligno. No deberías comparar a los demás con él. No creo que Kou-san sea como él- interviene Akari corrigiendo con dulzura a Yuma

-Tch, sólo es un decir

-¿Eh? Entonces no hay problema :D

-Disculpa por interrumpir tu emocionante conversación, pero Yuma ¿Puedes presentarnos?- dice de manera coqueta Kou

-Pues verás, ella vino con una carta de Karl-sama que debe ser entregada por ella a Ruki. No hay nadie más así que tuve que quedarme a hacerle compañía.- Responde Yuma viendo directamente a Kou –Pero ya que llegaste, eres el segundo de entre nosotros y yo estoy ocupado la voy a dejar contigo.

-¡Qué!... Yuma estoy cansado, además lo has estado haciendo bien-

-Me retiro

-Espera… ¡YUMA!

Dicho esto Yuma desaparece del lugar. Quedan solos Kou y Akari, quien no deja de mirar al rubio con mucha curiosidad-

-*suspiro* Me las va a pagar, y bien ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta mecánicamente el joven

-¡Mi nombre es Akari! Mucho gusto Kou-san- responde ella algo nerviosa, pero extrañamente feliz

-Así que él ya te habló de mí- dice Kou con aires de superioridad

-Bueno, en realidad me habló de todos

-¿Y esa maleta? ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

-Tal vez…

Él se sienta a su lado y busca sus ojos, le sostiene la mirada por mucho rato.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eres algo interesante Akari-chan

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Quizás

-Y, Kou-san ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué era tu ensayo?- pregunta ella con emoción

-Pues yo…

Pasó bastante rato en que platicaron. Fue una conversación amena donde hubo muchas risas por parte del rubio, debido a la ingenuidad de la chica. Después de bastante tiempo se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-_Ella no parece de aquí, es como si no supiera qué es el mundo en sí. Lo veo, su corazón es muy limpio._ ¡Vaya! Esto es divertido y todo pero, Ruki ya tardo mucho.

-Cierto, pero Kou-san, no estoy aburrida. Me gustaría poder seguir así hablando contigo.

-Yo me cansé de estar sentado, ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Te contaré y enseñaré varias cosas~- dice él con un tono algo sugerente, después de todo la muchacha pudo captar algo de su atención.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Me gustaría mucho!- responde ella animosa

Cuando se levanta, se acomoda su falda. Se ajó un poco por todo el rato que llevaba sentada. En eso se abre la puerta dejando ver a dos chicos que cargaban algunas bolsas.

-Ruki-kun, Azusa-kun- pronuncia Kou algo fastidiado al pie de las escaleras

-Kou, ¿Quién es ella? –Ruki dirige su vista a la joven que está parada, viéndolos un poco confundida

-Al parecer vino por encargo de Karl-sama. Tienes algo para Ruki ¿No es así?

-¡Eso es verdad!- dice ella con el sobre en sus manos –Mi nombre Akari, mucho gusto Ruki-san y Azusa-san

-Igualmente, muéstrame que tienes para mí

-Es esto Ruki-san –dice ella extendiéndole el sobre hacia él

Ruki lo recibe y lo lee ahí mismo. La expresión de su rostro variaba conforme iba leyendo; primero curiosidad, luego sorpresa y al final fastidio

-Pues bien, aquí hay que aclarar 4 cosas: Primero, no deberías estar aquí; Segundo, esto lo debió leer Reiji Sakamaki; Tercero, que efectivamente somos hijos de Karl Heinz pero debiste ir primero donde los Sakamaki y Cuarto, algún chofer será despedido.

-Entonces… –dice Kou algo confundido

-Voy a hacer una llamada –Responde Ruki

Él fue a llamar y quedaron los tres en la sala, Azusa se fue acercando a Akari y a observarla de pies a cabeza y luego a los ojos. Sólo se estudiaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras que Kou los miraba confundido, de pronto ella se arroja al cuello de Azusa a abrazarlo

-¡Eres muy lindo Azusa-san!

-Mucho gusto…Akari-san

En ese instante llegó Ruki algo sorprendido por lo que vio, pero le restó importancia

-Verás, ya hablé con Karl-sama y el vendrá a recogerte y llevarte a la casa de los Sakamaki. Espéralo aquí. Aunque dijo que igual debías conocernos a nosotros.

-Entonces… ¡Mucho gusto Ruki-san! –dijo ella más alegre corriendo donde él a tomarle las manos

El joven la observó algo confundido, nadie reaccionaba así al conocer vampiros, aunque tuvo que admitir que era raro tenerla en casa. Parecía que había más movimiento en ésta.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, los 4 hermanos estuvieron con ella. Conversaron un poco con la chica, pero si preguntaban de dónde venía extrañamente el tema se cambiaba por sí solo. Cenó con ellos y fue algo raro para todos los jóvenes vampiros; era muy extraño tener unas pláticas tan largas en la mesa en donde hubo bastantes risas. Esa chica era un saco de sorpresas, pero todos coincidían en que no parecía de ahí.

Después de cenar volvieron a la sala, dónde tras cortas palabras se dieron cuenta que la jovencita se había quedado dormida nada más y nada menos que en hombro de Ruki

-¡Vaya que estaba agotada!-manifestó Kou

-Ahora cómo me la quito de encima sin despertarla

-*suena la puerta* Ya llegaron por ella, que Karl la cargue, después de todo vino a recogerla ¿No?- dice Yuma

-Yo…abro- Azusa se levantó e hizo pasar a dos personas

-Hijo, ¿Dónde está?

-Está dormida… en la sala

-Ven- Karl se dirigió al hombre encapuchado y entró. La vieron dormida plácidamente apoyada en Ruki.

-Yo me la llevo- dijo el hombre de la capucha levantándola al estilo princesa; como si conociera la identidad de esa persona, ella se acomodó aún mejor en sus brazos. Salió con ella hacia el auto.

-Bueno hijos, la verán más seguido por aquí y en la escuela.

-Espere Karl-sama, esta nota es para los Sakamakis- dice Ruki extendiéndole el papel

-Yo hablaré con ellos así que ya no es necesario

-Ya veo

-Buenas noches.- se despide su padre adoptivo

-Buenas noches- respondieron los cuatro

Luego de que se fuera Karl y el otro hombre se quedaron en silencio por un rato

-Quiero verla otra vez, es divertido pasar el rato con ella- dijo entusiasta Kou

-Ruki, sabes que pasa algo raro ¿No?- dice Yuma con algo de intriga en su voz

-Sí, tienes razón

-¿Qué es… a lo que… te refieres?- pregunta Azusa. Ruki los mira en silencio y dice

-En ningún momento sentí el aroma de su sangre

Los hermanos se miran entre sí, y efectivamente no recuerdan haber sentido el olor de la sangre de la chica.

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Me dormí, y desperté aquí- finalizó la chica de ojos cafés oscuros

-Interesante tu relato, pero a la mitad perdí el interés- Dijo Ayato

-Pero ustedes me pidieron que lo contara

-Si era para hablar tanto de ellos, no hubiéramos dicho nada

-Salgamos de aquí y vayan a hacer sus cosas, y tu- señalando a Akari- vas a mi despacho en media hora ¿Entendiste?

-¡Hai!

Los hermanos se levantaron y se fueron, Akari se dirigió a su alcoba y sacó al conejito del bolsillo de su vestido

-Usagi-chan, ¿Sabes? todos son muy diferentes aquí, pero debo adaptarme; después de todo soy humana ¿No? Debo conocerlos un poco para poder comenzar mi labor. Ahora voy a cepillarme un poco el cabello, no quiero ir despeinada donde Reiji-san.- finaliza ella alegre, del conejo se escuchan sonidos como de un cascabel mientras mueve casi imperceptiblemente sus orejas cuando ella termina de hablar

**_En el despacho de Reiji_**

-_Es muy raro que ni anoche ni hoy haya sentido el aroma de su sangre, ella tiene algo raro_*tocan la puerta*_Debe ser ella, bueno aún tengo tiempo para averiguarlo_ Pasa.

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 3, me demoré un poco en hacerlo pues estado todos estos días en la calle y sin usar el equipo, pero ya lo terminé. Me alegra ver sus comentarios; acepto sus sugerencias y recomendaciones. Espero no haberme salido de los personajes, pero… ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí!**

**Sólo en sus reviews puedo saber si voy por buen camino. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! Y ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Rosa20**


	5. Descubriendo

**¡Hola! Ahora sí me demoré T_T Lo siento mucho *llora***

**Gracias a alejandraHuerta y a LuciiChaan, el cap va dedicado a ustedes :3**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste *juega con sus dedos***

** CAPÍTULO 4**

-Pasa

-¡Gracias!

-Toma asiento- la chica se acerca y se siente frente al pelinegro

-Ahora vamos a resolver algunas de tus dudas, por mandato de nuestro padre

-Bien, muchas gracias Reiji-san

-Qué quieres saber

-¿Cuándo iré con ustedes al instituto?

-Mañana, lo que me recuerda- dice Reiji poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a un armario –toma

-¿Qué es?

-Tú uniforme; bueno aún faltan unos datos para llenar tu ficha así que me los dirás ahora

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Nombre completo

-¡Akari!

-…

-¿Qué?

-*suspiro*¿Y tú apellido?

-No sé, creo que si tuve uno alguna vez pero no lo recuerdo

-Entonces invéntate uno, porque lo necesitas

-¿Qué tal… Harada?

-Bien, así queda- sentenció el pelinegro mientras lo escribía

-Akari… Harada… ¡Me gusta!

-Ahora lo siguiente, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Aparento unos 16 años ¿No?

-Pues sí, pero ¿Esa es tu edad?

-Supongo que sí- dice la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien _Que chica más tonta, ni si quiera recuerda su edad_

-Etto, ¿Reiji-san?

-Si

-¿Ya terminó la ficha?

-Sí, creo que es todo lo que faltaba

-¿Ahora puedo seguir preguntando?

-Supongo, ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿En qué clase estaré?

-Creo que con Subaru, según lo que tengo entendido

-Oh

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta?

-Quería saber si iba a estar con Yui-chan

-Está bien, ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-Mmm… no, estoy bien así

-Ahora puedes retir-

-¡No! ¡Espere, perdón!

-¡Ahora qué!

-¿De dónde voy a sacar cuadernos y bolígrafos como ustedes?

-¡Tanto alboroto para eso!, *suspiro* te daré lo necesario mañana, ahora sí, retírate

-¡Hai!- Y poniéndose de pie, la joven se retiró del despacho de Reiji

-Esa chica me va a terminar por volver loco, ¡Y sólo lleva un día aquí! Mejor me voy a hacer alguna otra cosa.

**_Habitación de Akari_**

-Reiji-san es alguien interesante, ¿No Usagi-chan?- la pelinegra habla tranquilamente con el pequeño conejito, mientras está recostada en su cama –Su voz es muy especial, no sé por qué, pero me tranquiliza mucho.

Se sienta y se vuelve a la ventana, acercándose lentamente observa el cielo estrellado y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

-Me han caído muy bien, ahora con más gusto quiero curarles- Se dirige a su cama y se mete entre las sábanas; aún le cuesta adaptarse un poco a el horario de ellos que a esta hora deben estar despiertos y haciendo distintas actividades, pero ella se siente un poco débil ¿Será por el cambio de energías? Sólo sabe que quiere dormir, y mucho. Ya pronto se quedará despierta junto a ellos.

**_(Al día siguiente)_**

Reiji se levanta y se dirige a la cocina; tenía que prepararles el desayuno. Mientras se acercaba escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de… ¡¿La cocina?! No podía ser cierto.

-¡Si es alguno de esos idiotas, los envenenaré y dejaré al borde de la muerte!- pensó lleno de ira y angustia; la última vez que sus hermanos pisaron la cocina, la mansión casi se incendia y su padre casi los asesina. "Casi", de no ser por él.

Al entrar no percibió ningún aroma a quemado eso era bueno; ahora era más raro si lo pensaba bien, ninguno de ellos se levantaría temprano para ir a la cocina además de que el olor era muy agradable. Al entrar una imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre:

Una linda chica de cortos cabellos negros, con un delantal blanco sostenía un cucharón y probaba el chocolate caliente de la olla; mientras la mesa estaba puesta con porciones de hotcakes para cada habitante de la casa.

-¡Buenas tardes Reiji-san!- saludó la joven al percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro que quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te ayudo Reiji-san

-¿Ayudarme?

-¡Sí!; Reiji-san tú me contaste que te hacías cargo de la mansión, además yo ya aprendí cómo ubicarme aquí, ¡Ya no me pierdo! Quería ayudarte, aunque sea preparando el desayuno, ¿o es almuerzo?... Es bueno tener a alguien con quien puedas ayudarte un poco; y ya lo decidí… ¡Voy a ayudar con todo lo que pueda a Reiji-san!

El pelinegro se quedó algo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, a cualquiera él le largaría y se reiría en su cara, pero con ella… Está bien podía sacarle provecho a ello, además ella sola se estaba ofreciendo como ayuda a él; así podría investigarla más de cerca.

-Está bien, te dejaré ayudarme con todo lo que puedas; pero recuerda que tú te ofreciste.

-¡Sí!

-Termina eso y ahora voy por tus cuadernos.

-Gracias

Cuando el resto de hermanos se levantó, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la chica nueva con un delantal y colocando algunas rosas en un florero para decorar un poco la mesa.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! ¡Ya está su comida!

-Cielos, Reiji permitió a alguien invadir su cocina; tal vez hiciste algún mérito para ello~- dice Laito con un tono burlón

-No sé si querer ayudar a alguien sea hacer un mérito

-¿Tú le ofreciste ayuda a Reiji? Parece que no eres muy lista, ¿Cierto Teddy?- afirmó Kanato

-Él te va a torturar -sentenció Subaru

-No sé de eso… pero me alegra ser de ayuda– responde ella de manera jovial

-Aún no pienso corregirla, si de eso hablan- pronuncia Reiji de manera solemne, mientras entra al comedor –Bueno ahora tomen asiento.

Todos desayunaron en un silencio que no era incómodo, sino un silencio como de paz.

-Es hora de irnos, toma esto es tuyo- dice Reiji y le extiende un bolso a Akari con los útiles que usaría ese día.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa pero me esforzaré.

-Sólo no hagas tonterías- dice Shu

Todos subieron a la limusina, Akari se sentó junto a Reiji y trataba de observar disimuladamente qué es lo leía; para ello se acomodaba un poco sobre un hombro del pelinegro. Los demás lo observaban con algo de diversión en sus ojos; ninguna mujer se acercaba tanto a Reiji.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Eh! P-perdón, pero me daba mucha curiosidad saber que leías Reiji-san- dice la chica mientras un poco apenada bajaba la mirada.

Llegaron y fueron bajando al final quedaron Subaru, Reiji y Akari

-Subaru, vigila que no haga ninguna tontería que nos pueda exponer o afectar el apellido de nuestra familia.

-Tch, que fastidio

-Ahora pueden retirarse

Subaru fue delante de ella. Akari corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizo, suavemente se sujetó de la tela del saco de Subaru

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Tengo miedo Subaru-san- le respondió de manera tímida mientras bajaba la vista

-¡Eh! ¿D-De qué?

-Hay muchas personas y nunca estuve rodeada así, temo separarme de Subaru-san y perderme- le termina de contar con voz más baja.

-Tch, está bien, no hay problema

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Subaru-san!- le agradece mientras le sonríe

A lo lejos Reiji observa la escena

**POV REIJI**

Los observo, y al ver como ella le mira me molesta un poco, no sé porque. Siempre he sido alguien centrado, pero ella me desespera.

-Mejor me voy a mis clases

**POV NORMAL**

**_En el salón de Subaru_**

-Miren que linda chica.

-Qué guapa.

-Pero llega con un Sakamaki.

-Olvídala pronto, no podrás con él.

-Subaru está con una chica linda, que envidia me da ella.

Varios comentarios como esos podía escuchar el joven albino; le molestaban… y mucho.

-Siéntate aquí- le indicó y ella obedeció –Tienes suerte ya va a comenzar la clase- culminó él medio burlón. Entró el profesor y saludando pasó a su lugar.

-Hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, Ponte de pie y dinos tu nombre.

-*se levanta*¡Me llamo Akari Harada! ¡Mucho gusto!

-Akari Harada, bien puedes tomar asiento.

-Gracias

**_Una semana después_**

Pasaron varios días después cuando Reiji se dio cuenta que era complicado recopilar datos sobre la pelinegra, mientras ella iba al instituto con gusto. Resultó ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba nivelándose al segundo día de asistencia.

-_No importa cuánto pase ni que tareas le pido que haga, no puedo saber más de ella si no me lo cuenta ella misma. Ni siquiera sé por qué no sentimos su aroma. Estoy algo frustrado_\- pensó el chico de ojos magenta mientras se quitaba una bata de la clase de química.

-¡Oye Reiji! ¡¿Has visto a Chichinashi?!- preguntó Ayato, entrando al aula de manera impetuosa.

-Tú estabas con ella –replicó algo molesto Reiji

-Es cierto, yo estaba con ella y le pedí de su sangre, forcejeamos y en eso entró Aka-tonta; Yui se movió rápido y ha desaparecido.

-*Suspiro* ¡Ayato! No podemos dejar que se vaya, sería un problema. Hay que buscarla ahora ya que este lugar es muy grande

-Bien, le avisaré a los otros

-Date prisa que está por darme una jaqueca enorme.

Ambos se retiraron, buscarían a la humana que intentaba escapar por 8va vez durante su estadía con ellos.

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_**

Una pelinegra reía fuertemente mientras sujetaba a un castaño y a un pelinegro de sus brazos

-¡Yuma-san, Azusa-san los extrañé mucho!

-¡Déjame de una vez!

-Yo también… te extrañé… Akari-san

En eso detiene sus risas y, soltándolos rápidamente, corre hacia la salida.

-Etto… nos vemos después- se despidió con una voz algo nerviosa, y echó a correr afuera. Ambos se quedaron algo confundidos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó un desconcertado Yuma

-No tengo… idea

**POV AKARI**

¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué fue esa sensación? Era… Yui-chan. No la vi, pero la sentí. Su corazón está muy triste.

Sigo corriendo, no sé a dónde voy… mis piernas se mueven solas y entro a un edificio. Subo rápidamente unas escaleras y llego al tejado. Un viento fuerte y frío me estremece. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza aquí?

¡Oh!, una sombra tras un muro. Es pequeña y tiembla un poco, es… es…

-¡Yui-chan!

Ella vuelve su vista a mí. Sus ojos son llorosos y su respiración entrecortada.

-A-Akari-san- gimotea un poco, ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Yui-chan, ¿Qué pasó? Sólo recuerdo que estabas con Ayato-sama y luego huiste; yo fui a buscar a los Mukami pues pensé que él te buscaría, aun así me preocupé. Sin embargo me asusté cuando sentí una presencia muy triste pasar corriendo y era muy parecida a la tuya.

-Yo, creo que ya no puedo más Akari-san

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no tengo fuerzas para soportar lo que me ocurre con todos ellos

-Tú… eres un sacrificio ¿No?

-¡Trato de mantener firme mi fé! Pero… no veo una respuesta a mis plegarias; ¡Ya me estoy desesperando! ¿Acaso es un castigo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Ayato-kun vino y de una forma muy violenta me pidió de mi sangre; *llora* ¡Ya no puedo aguantar más!, seguro que me buscan y van a castigarme por huir; ¡Tengo miedo!

Trato de escuchar las preguntas de Yui-chan, está muy desesperada; lo que más me preocupa es hablar con ella en este lugar. Es peligroso.

-Yui-chan; descuida. Todo tiene un por qué.

**POV YUI**

Akari-san me habla de una manera reconfortante y suave, como si tratara de calmarme y… lo está logrando; es extraño.

-Yui, escucha por favor- le dice de una manera seria y suave a la vez –En algún momento las personas se sienten como tú cuando enfrentan situaciones que jamás pensaron que les ocurriría, pierden las esperanzas y se sienten presionados… cómo si fueran a explotar. Pero Yui, Padre no da cargas más grandes de las que podemos cargar. Eres alguien muy fuerte como para haber vivido mucho tiempo así. Descuida, todo tiene un "por qué". Tú tenías que ir con ellos pues serías parte importante para la historia de alguno de ellos. Mira cuanto tiempo llevas ahí y compáralo con el de otras chicas; tú eres muy especial. Tienes una misión con ellos.

-P-Pero ¿Cuál es?

-Es lo que tienes que averiguar

-Ahora estarán furiosos conmigo, ya he tratado de huir muchas veces

-Déjate llevar por el destino, la historia de cada persona está bien hecha. En cuanto a lo otro, trataré de hacer que ya no te traten así; si es para aclarar ese tipo de cosas, cualquiera puede resolverlo hablando ¿No?

-Si lo haces, te lastimarán

-Créeme Yui, No podrán hacerlo

Durante todo el tiempo que me hablo, no me dijo ni una sola vez Yui-chan como suele hacerlo. Quizás lo dijo muy en serio. Sus palabras me tranquilizan mucho, ella sí es una amiga.

-Gracias Akari-san, por darme ánimos en mi debilidad

-No hay de qué Yui-chan, pero vámonos de aquí que es muy peligroso

-Sí tienes razón, aunque no quiero encontrarme con alguno de ellos ahora; menos con Ayato-kun.

-Tratemos que sea sí

Nos ponemos de pie cuando de repente…

**POV NORMAL**

-¡Cuidado Yui-chan!

Estaban cerca a los bordes del edificio, por eso Akari decía que era peligroso. Un viento muy fuerte hizo a Yui perder el equilibrio y balancearse en el borde

-¡Akari-san!

Sí, ella ahora estaba suspendida en el aire, sosteniéndose de los bordes con sus manos. Ella tenía un cuerpo muy débil por la anemia. Akari se acercó rápidamente dónde ella.

**_(Mientras esto ocurría)_**

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó Reiji

-No- contestó Subaru

-¿Dónde está Ayato?-dijo Kanato

-No tengo idea, pero ¿No es acaso su culpa? Tch, ahora estamos en los antiguos edificios- replicó Subaru

-¡Eh! ¡Arriba! ¡¿No es Yui-san?!- grita Kanato

-Aka-chan está ahí y también Ayato- dice un sorprendido Laito

-Apresurémonos, parece que va a ca-

-¡Está cayendo!-grita Subaru

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que ocurrió después.

**POV KOU**

-Me encontré con Yuma y Azusa, me contaron que de un momento a otro Aka-chan se puso rara y salió corriendo; luego vi a esos Sakamaki rondando por ahí. Los seguí y llegué a la zona dónde estan los antiguos edificios de este lugar.

Los vi asustados, mooo, el árbol no me deja ver. Me acerco y me quedó impresionado de lo que veo…

M-Neko-chan está cayendo pero eso no es lo que me asombra, es… es…

**POV NORMAL**

Yui estaba colgando, ya no podía más pues no se sujetó bien y empezó a caer del edificio

-_Es el fin_\- pensó luego de ver el rostro de Akari y más atrás el de Ayato entrando apenas, cuando de repente

-¡Yui-Chan!

Akari se lanza también del edificio estirando sus brazos hacia Yui, mientras lo hace una luz la envuelve y de su espalda salen un par de las muy blancas. Sus ropas cambian por una túnica blanca muy estilizada, sus pies quedan descalzos y sus cabellos sueltos.

Le toma las manos y la abraza con mucho cuidado. Sus alas se mueven y bajan muy despacio a tierra.

-_Es muy radiante, ella es un… un…_ Ángel- pronuncia Yui, muy sorprendida

-¡Yui-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-E-Eres un…

-¡Ángel!- pronuncian 5 voces conocidas para ambas. Los demás hermanos al ver lo que ocurrió se tele transportaron para ver mejor a la chica que hace unos momentos era una muchacha cualquiera más.

Ella se vuelve dónde los hermanos quienes la miran atónitos. Ayato apareció con ellos, también estaba en shock.

**POV REIJI**

Ella es un ángel, ¡Un ángel! No recuerdo haber leído precedentes de esto; un ángel aquí con humanos puede ser aceptable, pero ¿Con vampiros? No concuerda. Ella está de pie mirando angustiada a Yui y luego se vuelve hacia nosotros, su túnica se moldea casi a su cuerpo y está más bonita que de costumbre… ¿Acabo de decir "bonita"? ¿Qué me pasa?

-Chicos- murmura

-Tú ¿Qué eres?- Laito está asombrado, y aunque la respuesta es obvia su pregunta nos tensa a todos

-Soy casi un ángel- ¿Casi? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¡Ah! Es verdad, quizás ahora si se pueda explicar por qué no siento el aroma de su sangre. Tengo tanto que investigar de ella.

**POV NORMAL**

Todos la miran, y ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes que darnos muchas explicaciones

-Sólo diré lo que pueda, pero no aquí. Será después.- termina de decir eso y su estado vuelve al de antes con una brisa.

Kou escuchaba en silencio, sus hermanos no le creerían.

Akari, ¿Qué hacía con ellos? ¿Por qué un ser celestial vino a estar con seres impuros como ellos? ¿Quién era Akari? Todas estas preguntas rondaban la mente de los chicos. No se imaginarían nunca el por qué.

**Bueno, me tardé mucho *Se inclina* ¡Lo lamento! Pero era como si el universo se hubiera propuesto no dejarme usar la compu, sino era una cosa era la otra *se jala el cabello* ¡Es tan Frustrante!**

**No sé si se entendió, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Díganme en los reviews qué les pareció el cap.**

**¡Ahora sí empieza con todo! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Rosa20.**


End file.
